Tell Tale Heart
by Suzuki Mi-chan
Summary: So, Keiko dies by accident and gets sent to a world that *Gasp* BOTAN CREATED! And all because of her last name... Yeah, I don't do summaries good...


Hi hi hi! This is dear ol' Aqua-chan back with a new ficcie! Oooh!!!! Yeah, the first chapter is short, and you all probably know from my songfic that this isn't gonna be a Yusuke/Keiko!!! Yeah, okay. The first chapter is short.... Um.... Okay, I'll start the ficcie now!  
----  
Tell Tale Heart   
Chapter One  
----  
"Ogre, are you sure this is right?" Koenma sat in his office one morning staring at a piece of paper. It stated the names of those who were going to die in a month or before, and they needed places prepared for them. "Um, I think so, sir. Botan gave it to me, so it must be right." The big blue creature scratched his head and leaned over the godling's shoulder while the younger glared at him. Pointing to a name, Koenma spoke again, "Keiko? Keiko Yukimura?! You're positive that this is absolutely correct?!" "Yes, Koenma, sir. As I told you before, I checked over it at least a thousand times. What's so horrible or great about this one? We get these in every week." "KEIKO YUKIMURA!! Do you even know who that is, Ogre?" "'Fraid not, Koenma, sir." "She, Ogre, is the girlfriend of YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! You do remember who Yusuke is, right?" The blue ogre rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. He's our Spirit Detective. That is, unless you got a new one." "Very good! I'm very pro- Wait, who said that there could only be one Spirit Detective? I make the rules, remember?" "Actually, Koenma, sir, your father-" "Trying to contradict me, Ogre?" Koenma had made the ogre angry, so he sighed and walked out of the room and into the even busier office hall.   
It was an ordinary school day for Yusuke. He was skipping, as usual. Though, for him, the school days were a little different. He'd been doing excessive ditching for about a month or so, and he didn't know why. Getting bored, he looked into the window behind him. Sitting next to it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair that hung just below her shoulders in a twist. She had slate blue eyes and was wearing the normal school uniform. Yusuke noticed that she was fiddling with some sort of jewelery. Actually, it was a necklace that had a blue vending machine ring on it. This girl was Alicia Addison, the newest student from America, and the keeper of the power of electricity. Something in Alicia reminded the boy of Keiko, and he turned away just as the bell rang for the end of the day.  
"Yusuke, where were you all day?" Keiko yelled as she found her boyfriend in the crowd. "Around," he replied, shrugging. Suddenly, the girl with the necklace passed, and a draft of cold air followed her. "Hey, Keiko, you know her?" Yusuke asked as brown eyes met gray. "Her? Oh, that's just Alicia Addison. She's the new girl at school, and she's from America. I don't know her very well, but we've talked and she seems fairly nice." In about a minute, the pair had escaped the crowd of anxious teenagers. "Where's Kuwabara? He's almost always with you." "Since when have you worried about Kuwabara?" Yusuke was getting a bit worried about his girlfriend. Since a few days before, every time she talked, she'd clutch her stomach and stare off into space. And sometimes, like then, she'd forget to answer him. "Um, hey, Keiko, are you alright?" "What? Oh, yeah, Yusuke. I'm fine. It's just that, for about a week, I've had what feels like a giant pit in my stomach. But other than that, I'm perfectly-" That was when she fainted. As she fell, Yusuke managed to catch her and run to his house. "Hang on, Keiko," he whispered, running to the hospital.  
"Oh my God... This is very serious. Why did you wait this late to get her to us?" The nurse had Keiko on a stretcher and was yelling at Yusuke. "I didn't know! She just fainted on the way home from school? I'm a normal person. Do you think I can run at, like, 50 miles per hour or something?" "Hmph." The rude nurse just walked away, pushing the stretcher. "And they say that this place is full of love. Nothing ever goes right for me. God screwed up my mother, my death-date, and now my girlfriend." Yusuke sat down in a chair with his face in his hands for about 15 minutes, until a familiar jingle of bells came from the door. The boy looked up and saw Alicia Addison staring at him. "You're Yusuke Urameshi, are you not?  
----  
Shortness!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, it was short!!!! Oh, Alicia is me, but Addison isn't my real last name! Yeah................ So................................ Uh......................................... 


End file.
